westeropediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Geschiedenis van het Huis Stark
thumb|200px|Het wapenschildHet Huis Stark is één van de zeven grote huizen van de Zeven Koninkrijken. Zij heersen duizenden jaren over het Noorden sinds Brandon de Bouwheer, met hun zetel gevestigd in Winterfel. Het wapenteken van de Starks is een grijze schrikwolf op een witte achtergrond en hun woorden zijn: De winter komt. Koningen in het Noorden (eerste periode) Koninkrijk Het Koninkrijk van de Koning van het Noorden bestond uit: *'Het Noorden', een van de regio's van het continent Westeros, van de Muur tot de Nek. *'De Nek', een moerasgebied dat het Noorden van de Rivierlanden scheidt. Veroverd door Koning Rickard op de Moeraskoning. *'Bereneiland', een eiland aan de westkust gewonnen door Koning Rodrik in een worstelwedstrijd. *'Skagos', eiland aan de oostkust. *'Skane', eiland aan de oostkust. Voormalig *'Drie Zusters', drie eilanden in de Bijt. Terugveroverd door Huis Arryn zo'n 2000 jaar geleden. [275px|thumb|De Troon van Winterfel van de oude Koningen in het Noorden, artwork door [http://marcsimonetti.deviantart.com Marc Simonetti.]] Geschiedenis Het Huis Stark is gesticht door Brandon de Bouwheer, de eerste Koning in het Noorden. Brandon de Bouwheer bouwde de Muur en de stad Winterfel, dat de hoofdstad van het Noorden werd. De Starks stammen af van de Eerste Mensen en geloven nog steeds in de Oude Goden. Het Huis Stark is sinds Brandon de Bouwheer de Muur bouwde goed bevriend met de Nachtwacht. Vele Starks hebben de Nachtwacht gediend. Om hun hegemonie in het Noorden te vestigen vochten de Starks vele oorlogen uit. De meeste mythische oorlog was de Oorlog van Wolven tegen Gaven Grijwolf. Vervolgens wisten ze vele andere kleine koningen in het Noorden tot hun vazallen te maken zoals de Ombers, Slots en de Hanscoes. Andere huizen werden weer vernietigd of verdreven zoals het Huis Zwartewoud.De Wereld van IJs & Vuur: De Koningen van Winter De Starks in een strijd om het Noorden met het Huis Bolten. Uiteindelijk ging de laatste Rode Koning Rogar Bolten op de knieën voor hen. De strijd werd uiteindelijk gewonnen en de Starks heersten duizenden jaren over het Noorden. Ondertussen werd het Noorden versterkt en uitgebreid. Koning Jon verdreef de zeerovers die in het oosten landde en bouwde het kasteel van Withaven om het oosten te beschermen. Withaven werd vaak toegekend aan zonen en kleinzonen van de Koningen in het Noorden totdat het definitief aan het Huis Manderling werd geschonken. Koning Jons zoon, Rickard, veroverde de Nek op de Moeraskoning en trouwde met zijn dochter, waardoor de Nek ook tot het noorden ging behoren. Het Huis Karstark werd gesticht toen Karlon Stark, de broer van de heersende Koning in het Noorden, een opstandige heer versloeg en een slot kreeg als dank. Met het Huis Arryn werd gestreden om de Drie Zusters, die uiteindelijk in handen vielen van het Huis Stark onder koning Theon Stark. Theon Stark voerde ook oorlog tegen de Andalen en wist hen te verslaan in de Slag van het Wenende Water en ook wist hij de IJzergeborenen tijdelijk te verdrijven uit het Noorden. Bereneiland werd door Koning Rodrik gewonnen in een worstelwedstrijd, waarna hij het in leen aan het Huis Mormont gaf. Veroveringsoorlog In 1 VdV landde Aegon I Targaryen met zijn draken in Westeros, waarna er een oorlog uitbrak die te boeken gaat als de Veroveringsoorlog. Koning Torhen trok met zijn troepen naar het zuiden en stuitte bij de Drietand op Aegon. Na het zien van zijn leger en draken besloot Koning Torhen zich over te geven. Hij word daarom ook wel 'de Koning die Knielde' genoemd. Aegon benoemde Torhen tot Landvoogd van het Noorden en Heer van Winterfel. Landvoogden van het Noorden Als Landvoogden van het Noorden waren de andere huizen in het noorden eedgebonden aan Winterfel. Er bestaat een legende over een Koning-achter-de-Muur genaamd Bael de Bard en Heer Brandon Stark. Bael de Bard zou met een list een zoon hebben gekregen bij de dochter van Heer Brandon, waardoor het Wildlingen-bloed door de aderen van de Starks stromen. Dit is echter nooit bevestigd. Tijdens het heersen van Heer Willam werd het Noorden in 184AL aangevallen door een Koning-achter-de-Muur genaamd Reimon Roodbaard. Heer Willam trok ten strijd tegen de Wildlingen met zijn baanderheer van het Huis Omber. In de Slag bij het Lange Meer werd Heer Willam gedood. De jongere broer van Heer Willam, Artos de Onverzoenlijke, naam wraak en vermoorde Reimon Roodbaard en versloeg zijn troepen. Rond 213AL was het Huis Stark sterk verzwakt door de oorlogen met het Huis Grauwvreugd en de Wildlingen. De toenmalige Heer Beron kwam gehavend uit de strijd en zijn vrouw en vier andere Stark weduwen kwamen in een conflict over wie hem moest opvolgen. Kort hierop kwam het eiland Skagos in opstand tegen de Heer van Winterfel en na een oorlog van verschillende wisten de Starks hen weer op de knieën te dwingen, maar dat had hen veel bloed gekost. Robert's Opstand Heer Rickard en Hoster Tulling besloten hun kinderen, Brandon en Catelyn Tulling, aan elkaar uit te huwelijken als deel van het bondgenootschap. Petyr Baelish, een jonge jongen, was het hier echter niet mee eens. Hij besloot Brandon uit te dagen voor een gevecht, de winnaar mocht trouwen met Catelyn. Brandon aanvaarde de uitdaging en versloeg Petyr zonder moeite en liet hem op aanvraag van Catelyn leven. Ondertussen werd Lyanna uitgehuwelijkt aan Heer Robert Baratheon. Lyanna was het hier echter niet mee eens. Op het Toernooi van Harrenhal benoemde Prins Rhaegar Targaryen haar tot Schoonheidskoningin. De relatie russen Lyanna en Prins Rhaegar is niet geheel duidelijk, maar het feit is dat Lyanna na het toernooi verdween. Heer Robert en haar broer Brandon dachten dat Prins Rhaegar haar tegen haar zin in had meegenomen. Na het horen van dit bericht trok Brandon samen met vier vrienden woedend naar Koningslanding. Hij werd door Koning Aerys II gevangen genomen, waarna zijn vader Heer Rickard naar Koningslanding werd gehaald. Terwijl Heer Rickard levend werd verbrandt werd zijn zoon Brandon gewurgd tot de dood. Heer Jon Arryn weigerde Robert Baratheon en de nieuwe Heer Stark Eddard af te geven aan Koningslanding, waarna er in 282AL een oorlog uitbrak die te boeken ging als Robert's Opstand. Onder leiding van Heer Eddard nam het Huis Stark deel aan Robert's Opstand om de Targaryen van de troon te stoten. Ned trouwde met zijn broers verloofde Catelyn en marcheerde naar het zuiden. Vanuit Stroomvliet trok hij met zijn leger naar Steensept waar de Slag om de Bellen werd gewonnen. Vervolgens trokken ze naar boven richting de Drietand. In de grote Slag bij de Drietand werd Prins Rhaegar Targaryen vermoord door Robert Baratheon en waren de rebellen aan de winnende hand. Robert gaf Ned het bevel over het leger, omdat Robert gewond was geraakt tijdens het gevecht. Ned trok richting Koningslanding, maar kwam te laat. Het Huis Lannister had met een list de poorten al open gekregen en de stad geplunderd. Ned trof Jaime Lannister, de Koningsmoordenaar, op de troon aan. De troon werd aan Robert geven en Ned marcheerde verder naar het zuiden tichting Stormeinde, waar het Huis Tyrel voor de poorten stond en de mannen binnen lieten verhongeren. Tyrel gaf zich over en Ned ging met zes vrienden richting de Vreugdetoren waar zijn zus Lyanna gevangen zat. Ze kwamen in gevecht met drie leden van de Koningsgarde. Alleen Ned en Holand Riet wisten het gevecht te overleven, waarna ze Lyanna stervend in een bed aantroffen. Lyanna overleed niet lang daarna. Ned nam haar lichaam mee naar Winterfel, waar ze werd begraven naast hun vader en broer. Ned keerde terug naar Stroomvliet waar hij zijn pasgeboren zoon Robb ontmoette. Hij bracht echter nog een kind bij zich; zijn bastaardzoon Jon Sneeuw. Zes jaar later, in 289AL brak er weer een rebellie uit. Dit maal was het het Huis Grauwvreugd. Ned hielp Robert de Grauwvreugds te verslaan en nam Heer Balon Grauwvreugds zoon Theon als pupil mee naar Winterfel. Ned zijn broer Benjen besloot bij de Nachtwacht te gaan en werd daar de Eerste Wachtruiter. Hand des Konings Koning Robert I bezoekt in 298AL Winterfel om heer Eddard Stark de positie van Hand des Konings aan te bieden. De vorige Hand, hun pleegvader Jon Arryn, is plots overleden dus moet er een vervanger worden gevonden. Een brief van Jon's weduwe Lysa Arryn vertelt Ned dat de Lannisters achter de plotselinge dood van Jon Arryn zitten. Op aandringen van Ned's vrouw Catelyn aanvaardt Ned de aanbieding om Hand des Konings te worden en vertrekt samen met een deel van zijn hofhouding en zijn dochters Sansa, die uitgehuwelijkt is aan Koning Roberts zoon Joffrey, en Arya naar Koningslanding. Zijn zoon Bran zou ook meegaan, maar werd van een toren geduwd door Jaime Lannister toen hij zag dat Jaime seks had met zijn zus Koningin Cersei, de vrouw van Koning Robert I, en raakte verlamd en in een coma. Ned's bastaard zoon Jon Sneeuw besluit met zijn oom Benjen Stark mee te gaan naar de Muur om lid te worden van de Nachtwacht. Vrouwe Catelyn blijft achter met hun oudste zoon Robb, de verlamde Bran en hun jongste broertje Rickon. Uit verdriet voor Bran weigert ze haar taken uit te voeren in Winterfel, waardoor Robb de taken deels op zich neemt. Catelyn wordt wakker geschud door een aanval op het leven van Bran, die werd overleefd door Bran's schrikwolf Zomer. Ondertussen droomt Bran in zijn coma over de drieogige kraai. Catelyn besluit te onderzoeken wie haar zoontje dood wil hebben en vertrekt samen met ser Rodrik Cassel richting Koningslanding om Ned op de hoogte te stellen. Ze komen erachter dat de dolk, waarmee Bran gedood moest worden, van Tyrion Lannister bleek te zijn. In Koningslanding gaat heer Eddard Stark op onderzoekt uit naar de dood van Jon Arryn. Hij komt erachter dat Jon opzoek was naar de bastaard kinderen van Koning Robert I. Ook komt hij erachter dat het rijk grote schulden heeft. In de raad besluit hij dat hij niet wil deelnemen aan het plan om Daenerys Targaryen te doden en neemt ontslag als Hand des Konings. Bij zijn verdere onderzoek naar de bastaard kinderen van Koning Robert I worden Ned en zijn mannen aangevallen door Jaime Lannisters en zijn mannen. Catelyn heeft namelijk Jaime's broer Tyrion Lannister gevangen genomen als verdachte van de aanslag op Bran. Ned's mannen worden gedood en Ned raakt zwaar gewond aan zijn been tijdens het gevecht. Koning Robert I stelt Ned echter weer aan als Hand en gaat vervolgens op jacht, waardoor Ned als vervanger op de troon moet zitten. Op de troon besluit hij onder andere om Gregor Clegane, die landen aan het plunderen is, te laten executeren. Ned komt tot de zelfde conclusie als Jon Arryn; Koningin Cersei's kinderen zijn niet van Koning Robert I, maar bastaard kinderen met haar broer Jaime. Hij confronteert Koningin Cersei met de waarheid en adviseert haar samen met haar kinderen de stad te verlaten. Koning Robert I overlijdt aan zijn wonden na de jacht, waarna Ned samen met Petyr Baelish een plan maakt om Stannis Baratheon, de broer van Koning Robert I en de ware erfgenaam van de troon, aan de macht te krijgen. Petyr Baelish verraadt hem echter, waarna Ned gevangen wordt genomen en zijn hofhouding werd gedood. Zijn dochter Sansa wordt gegijzeld, maar Arya weet te ontsnappen. Koning in het Noorden (tweede periode) Robb hoort het nieuws en besluit de baanderheren bij elkaar te roepen om richting het zuiden te marcheren. Ze maken een plan om het leger in tweeën te splitsen om een verrassingsaanval uit te voeren. Ze moeten echter eerst over de Groene Vork van de De Drietand. Catelyn maakt een overeenkomst met heer Walder Frey, de heer van de Oversteek. Robb moet na de oorlog met één van zijn dochters trouwen en dan mag hij over het water. Robb gaat akkoord en het Huis Frey voegt zich bij Robb en zijn leger. Ze verliezen de Slag bij de Groene Vork, maar winnen daardoor wel de Slag bij het Fluisterwoud en de Slag van de Kampen waarmee ze Stroomvliet terug winnen. Heer Eddard Stark weigert eerst om Joffrey als de nieuwe koning te erkennen, maar verandert van gedachte om de veiligheid van zijn dochter Sansa. Publiekelijk erkent hij Joffrey als koning en wil bereid zijn om het Zwart van de Nachtwacht aan te nemen. Koning Joffrey laat hem echter toch executeren. Na het nieuws van de dood van zijn vader roepen de baanderheren hem uit tot Koning in het Noorden. Na een succesvolle campagne in de Rivierlanden valt Robb Stark de Westlanden binnen. Bij de Inname van de Steilte raakte hij gewond en werd hij verpleegd door Jeane Westerling. Het tweetal raakte verliefd en trouwde met elkaar, waardoor Robb zijn beloft aan Walder Frey verbrak. Door de komst van de IJzergeborenen in het Noorden moet Robb Stark naar huis terugkeren en heeft hij toch de hulp van het Huis Frey nodig. Ze komen tot een nieuwe overeenkomst waar Edmar Tulling een huwelijk met een Frey aangaat. De bruiloft blijkt echter een val te zijn en zowel Robb Stark als zijn moeder worden vermoord tijdens de Rode Bruiloft. Bronnen en referenties Categorie:Huis Stark Stark